forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Units
Heavy units ' ( ) are the "heavy armored" class of military units. Up until the Progressive Era, they are usually the fourth unlocked unit. They receive defense bonus from plains, they gain a defense bonus against light units. They have the highest defense but moderate attack and moderately low speed compared to same-age units. Due to its moderately low speed, the Heavy Units are seldom used as an attacker, and is most often used as a defender. Before the Progressive Era, it is effective against light units and fast units as well. By forming a defensive line next to certain terrain obstacles, such as impassable water, the Heavy units can effectively protect the units behind (for example both ranged units and artillery units) the line, or block the path altogether. Heavy units are very effective at defending and can protect both ranged classes to eliminate enemy attackers, such as light units and fast units. Due its high defense and defense bonus on plains, heavy units are should used against any other melee units. However, heavy units are countered by both ranged units and artillery units who have bonuses against them and also heavy units cannot escape from ranged units and artillery units, making them vulnerable and generally ineffective against both ranged units and artillery units due to their moderately low speed and moderate attack.Thus, the light unit is an ideal replacement to heavy units if the opponent is using ranged units or artillery units. After the Late Middle Ages, some heavy units have simple ranged attacks which allows to attack both enemy light units and fast units without fear of retaliation. They can also retaliate against ranged classes if enemies are attacking with melee attacks against them. Heavy units and also fast units have the highest defense in the Colonial age which they cannot be easily countered. Heavy units at the Colonial Age have a range of 2 and from the Industrial Age a range of 6. Heavy units will get the skill "Blast" starting in the Industrial Age only used for the howitzer which they gain increased damage, also ignore stealth (Light Unit's ability) and each field to target from close it. They can focus on light units due to Stealth but are still vulnerable to both ranged units and artillery. They have now ranged attack and high damage, but are not guaranteed to kill both enemy ranged units and artillery units in 2 hits due to ranged unit's and artillery unit's defense bonus against them and artillery unit's ability Dug-in. Once a player begins and facing the Progressive Era's (and beyond) units, battles change significantly, without any terrain bonuses and much greater emphasis unit bonuses. Heavy units should primarily used to dispatch the enemy's ranged units and fast units, with care being taken to avoid both artillery units and light units. ''*In the update of version 0.17(19.9.2012), heavy infantry class is featured with terrain defense bonus, instead of previous attack bonus on plain. Units *Warrior (Bronze Age) *Legionnaire (Iron Age) *Armored Infantry (Early Middle Ages) *Heavy Infantry (High Middle Ages) *Imperial Guard (Late Middle Ages) *Grenadier (Colonial Age) *Howitzer (Industrial Age) *Tank (Progressive Era) *Battle Tank (Modern Era) *Universal Tank (Postmodern Era) *Assault Tank (Contemporary Era) *Stealth Tank (Tomorrow) *Hover Tank (The Future) *Battle Fortress (Arctic Future) *Behemoth (Arctic Future) *C.R.A.B. Mech (Oceanic Future) *Octopod (Oceanic Future) *Ronin Bot (Virtual Future) *Steel Warden (Space Age Mars) Combat Strategy '''Static Phalanx Wall Deployed Units: 3-5 heavy units, 1-3 light units, 2-3 ranged units The idea is to pick the best spot of terrain you can and hold your position. Heavy and light units form a line of defense to protect the ranged units while ranged units stay behind them to attack. Waiting for the enemies to come and eliminate them. Using ranged units to attack foe's ranged classes. However, this strategy is vulnerable when encountering many ranged units or having artillery units class. Mobile Wall Deployed Units: 3-4 heavy units, 2-3 light units, 1-3 ranged units The deployment is same as above but advancing the whole army. Both melee classes form a line of defense to cover the ranged unit class who is behind them. Moving the whole army at the speed of heavy units. Effective against combination of both melee classes and fast units. Due to the slow advancing, the army is vulnerable to ranged units class and artillery units class. It is suggested to use light units to charge to ranged classes to eliminate them. However, it is ineffective when the map contains water in the middle, it forces player to break apart the army, or rocks terrain that greatly slows down the advancing of the army. Pure Heavy Deployed Units: 8 heavy units It may seem ineffective and slow, but still effective against combination without any ranged classes. However, it is very vulnerable when encounter when enemy contains ranged classes and it has a slow progress due to the moderate attack and slow speed. Category:Military Units